Wagner Duprey
Origin During a battle with a monster Chet Fields is engaged in, his Venusian assistant Ronji informs him of a business call. Chet kills the beast quickly before answering the call from Wagner Duprey. Wagner wishes to hire Chet to plan and lead a hunting expedition to Venus. When Chet shows up to meet Mr. Duprey, he discovers he will take another passenger along. Wagner's niece Magda Duprey is to go on the expedition. Chet agrees, but when they begin the expedition on Venus, he insists she be carried in a chair by Venusian natives. After three days, they resort to using Mud Walkers to manage the terrain until reaching solid ground once again. Magda says the chair fell in the water, to which Chet replies they will simply build another. Magda begs Chet to not do so, saying she will be more agreeable. Wagner enjoys seeing his niece be more subdued. They continue, encountering a variety of Venusian creatures, including Venusian saber-tooth tigers. Magda sees a butterfly, but Mr. Duprey pushes her out of the way as the butterfly is actually a Darterfly that spits poison. The poison hits and kills one of that natives. Later they run across a Venusian Wolf, which Wagner Duprey dispatches with his rifle. Ronji warns them of the dangerous Winged People. Chet refuses to continue on with the threat looming over the party. Magda uses her attractions to convince Chet to continue. His hesitancy is proven out, however, as the winged soldiers them scoop up and take them to their city and the court of the Winged King. The King tells them that the "Sacred Jewel Eye of Amacinth", Amacinth a god of the Winged People, was stolen by an Earthling three decades earlier. The group is to be imprisoned for the crime. Magda despairs of ever escaping the lofty prison, but Wagner Duprey reveals he has escaped before and would do so again, as he was the one who stole the "Jewel Eye" in the first place. Duprey sold the eye to build his empire, but has lost the money. He came to steal the other "Eye of Amacinth". Magda and Chet are angry at Wagner, but when a winged guard overhears and attacks Wagner, Mr. Duprey manages to defeat him. The three work together to escape with the guard's lasso. Wagner ducks out to attempt to steal the other eye from the massive statue of Amacinth. While he's digging out the jewel, a "death ray" from a giant gem on the opposite wall is triggered, killing him. Finding some wings on nearby statues, Magda and Chet slip out of the city. Some days later, they find Ronji, who is excited at their survival. Magda thanks Chet, saying she loves him. Chet says now that she's broke, he guesses he loves her too. Public Domain Appearances *Amazing Adventures #1 Category:Male Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1950 Debuts Category:Wally Wood - Creator Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Duprey Family Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters